NEW
by Super sayain Goku
Summary: Gohan goes to school after the cell games. But he is upset at what his father told him. Videl is trying to find who Gohan Son really is. Gohan trys hard to keep his secret a secret. Char: M.Trunks Lime Gohan Chi Chi Bulma Vegeta Goten Trunks Goku .


DISCLAIMER:I don't own dragon ball z or any of its characters

* * *

They all finished defeating cell and were wishing everything back. Gohan still had guilt on his back, he still thinks he killed his father. 'stupid cell' Gohan kept repeating in his mind.

"WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?" asked the dragon. The dragon was bit in the sky, but all it really wanted is to go back to sleep.

"We wish for Goku Son brought back to life" answered Chi-Chi. She was so happy. This was the time her and her family get together again.

"THAT WISH IS I CANNOT MAKE" THE DRAGON TOLD THEM. That's when Chi Chi got pissed, she felt like screaming at the dragon.

"You Guys I don't want brought back to life" a voice said in the skies. They realized it was Goku's. 'What the heck' Gohan's mind screamed.

"What, why!?" asked Gohan.

"Well all the monsters came here for me, so if I stay here I would only be endangering your lives" answered Goku.

"That is a lie dad, cell came for the androids and the rest came for the dragon balls" Gohan told him.

"Well that's true but the androids came for me and Frezia also came for me" Goku informed him.

"Dad just tell us the real reason you won't come back" Gohan pleaded.

"Ok you caught me the real reason I won't come back is because im scared" Goku told them.

Everyone's confused... Goku the strongest now after Gohan, Goku scared. 'Why is he scared, is it because on mom' Gohan asked himself. No one did anything to him. So Gohan decided to ask. But Vegeta beat him to it.

"Who are you scared of I mean I won't kill you and your Chi-Chi of a wife won't too" Vegeta said. Everyone's surprised because he said Chi-Chi's name and cause he is not going to kill Goku.

"No I'm not scared of you or Chi-Chi" Goku informed him.

"Well then who is it dad" Gohan ordered. Gohan was getting angrier by the second.

"You" Goku told them all.

Everyone's shocked. Gohan started crying because he thinks this is all about the cell games.

"Why are you scared of… me?" Gohan asked his father, but he knew the answer already. 'Dam I knew it would come to this' Gohan thought.

"You killed me Gohan… you were so hard-headed when I told you to kill cell, and even if I do come down there you would kill me again so I can't even see my… second… son" Goku informed them all. Everyone's shocked first, those words came out of Goku's mouth and Chi-Chi is having a kid. Gohan fell on the floor and started crying, Bulma started comforting him.

"Bye" was Goku's last word from earth.

"Come on Gohan we are going home." Chi-Chi told Gohan. She felt bad for Gohan and her second child. 'Guess both my babies are going to live this world without a father' she thought with a sad look.

"No you guys go ahead I need some time alone." Gohan said.

Everyone listened and left.

When they all left Gohan flew off to the mountains. (The place Vegeta and Goku had their battle.)

Gohan started to punch the ground until his hands were a bloody mess.

Then he left for home.

**7 years later **

"Big brother wake up!" Goten said jumping on Gohan's chest (Chi-Chi and Goku's new son.)

Gohan woke up and looked at Goten. Goten the mini version of his dad. Gohan and Chi Chi were happy now thinks to Goten, now they have someone to remember Goku by.

Gohan and Goten walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Were they found their mother cooking. They all sat down and ate. They ate in silence they have done this for awhile now. (Goku is always the one to bring up a conversation).

"Gohan don't forget to bring some pretty girls over." Chi-Chi said looking up from her meal.

Gohan blushed but nodded anyways. That was the reason his mom wanted him to go to school.

Gohan looked at the time and realized it was time to go to school. He said his bye's and left.

While he was flying through the air he heard gunshots. He turned into super sayian and landed on the ground.

"What how did you do that?" asked one of the cops, Gohan just ignored him and continued to strike everyone one out.

When Gohan finished he jumped into a bush.

He came back out and saw this girl. 'Wow she is hot' Gohan thought. 'Wait what am I thinking' Gohan's mind screamed.

"Hey you did you see the person who did this" Videl demanded (The girl Gohan is looking at.)

Gohan just ignored her and walked away.

Videl got pissed but let it slide.

"I saw the person who did this, he had gold hair and blue eyes also he knows how to fly" an old man said from behind Videl.

When Videl heard this it reminded her of the cell games.

"So the fake fighter came out of hiding." She said to herself.

"Also he was wearing a badge like yours" the old man informed.

"Is that so? Well I will find him" she said again to herself. She went to her helicopter and went to school.

When she landed she saw Gohan on the roof. "Hey kid aren't you the person who ignored me?" she asked. She felt herself drawn in his eyes.

"Yes that's me" Gohan answered her. He didn't really care, 'it's not like she can do anything about it' Gohan thought.

"Do you know who I am" Videl demanded. She was getting pissed of, 'my dad saved the world' she thought with pride.

"No and I don't care" Gohan answered and left the roof.

"Rude!" Videl she was wondering why he was on the roof. 'I can't stand him, but he is hot... wait what no' she thought with a blush.

Gohan reached his class and the teacher called him over. 'Stupid teacher' Gohan thought, he knew the teacher was calling him because he was smart.

"Class this is Gohan Son, he has perfect grades on his exam and this is the first school he has ever been to" the teacher informed the class.

The class started to say nerd boy.

"Gohan find a sit anywhere you want" the teacher ordered him.

Videl walked in and groaned loudly when she saw Gohan but she sat in her chair.

"Hey hottie over here" Erasa (Videl's best friend that fell in love with Gohan the first time she saw him.)

Gohan looked at the seat she was pointing at and sat down.

"Hello my name is Erasa, that's Sharpener and we all know who this is" Erasa introduced everyone. "She is the daughter of the one and only mister Hercule" she added/informed.

Gohan looked at Videl and shook his head. "My name is Gohan and no, I don't know who this is" Gohan told Erasa pointing at Videl. Everyone's shocked. "And I don't care about mister Hercule" Gohan added, Sharpener stood up and grabbed Gohan by the collar. He also lifted Gohan and pinned him to the wall. (The teacher was gone by now that's why they were all talking.)

"So you don't know who the daughter of the man who saved the world is and you don't care about the dude who saved you life? " Sharpener demanded more than asked.

"No I Don't Know and if you don't get your hands from me in five seconds your going to wish you knew who my dad is…1" Gohan started.

Sharpener still kept his hold on Gohan and the class rumbled with laughter.

"2…3" Gohan started again.

"First even if you can beat him you would have to beat me to and second you can't beat Sharpener he is the second strongest in the class" Videl warned, but Gohan choses to ignore her.

"4… and 5" Gohan finished. Gohan hit Sharpener hard in the stomach and Sharpener fell on the ground groaning in pain.

Videl stood up while Gohan sat down.

Gohan put up a hot Ki shield around himself. (Not that he needed to.)

Videl started hitting Gohan but stopped and howled in pain.

Her hand it was so… hot, the teacher heard this and ran in the class.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well Sharpener got up and fell on the floor and Videl hit me and her hand started hurting" Gohan lied… well the part about Videl was true.

"Um ok… Gohan can you bring them to the office and Videl you have detention" the doctor said.

"Ok" Gohan answered putting down his Ki shield. He picked up Sharpener and told Videl to follow him.

The students came from their shook and went back to work

"You felt like fire" informed Videl.

"You're the one who touched me" Gohan told her with a smirk.

"Well you hurt my friend" she whispered.

"He started it" Gohan replied back.

"Well… whatever" she shrugged.

"How come you don't know me?" she asked. Don't get her wrong she's happy but just wants to know.

"Just don't I live out of time" Gohan answered her.

"You win" Sharpener groaned on Gohan's back.

"What do I win?" Gohan asked.

"Videl" Sharpener answered him.

Gohan and Videl stopped looked at each other and blushed.

"I don't want Videl" Gohan informed Sharpener, continuing in his pace. Videl felt hurt all the guys want her, right?

"Then why did you beat me up?" Sharpener asked. 'Is he dumb or something I hit him because he was touching me' Gohan's mind screamed.

"Well I hit you because you touched me" Gohan told him.

"How are you that strong, I mean I'm suppose to be the second strongest. " Sharpener said.

Gohan just ignored him and dropped him in the office.

* * *

**Will I have other story's you guys should check out. **

**ON THIS STORY I DECIDED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT. **

**THIS IS A STORY ABOUT GOHAN AND VIDEL! **

**THE NEXT CHAP GOHAN IS GOING TO HAVE TWO SPECIAL PEOPLE COME. BYE!**


End file.
